Magic of the Moon
by theory-tweaker
Summary: Kajiwara Umi is the most popular guy in school. He has it all, the looks, the girls and he is student body president. He thought nothing could get in his way, that is, until one fateful night he is turned into a girl! Will he be stuck like this forever?
1. Chapter 1

hi hi :D this is my first story i hope you guys like it

**Summary:**

**Kajiwara Umi** is the most popular guy in school. He has it all, the looks, the girls and he is student body president. He thought nothing could get in his way, that is, until one fateful night he suddenly turns into a girl! Will he be able to figure out what happened and turn back into a boy, or will he be stuck like this forever?

+.+

"Kajiwara, heads up!"

Holding his hand up, Kajiwara Umi caught the ball that was hurtling towards his head.

"Hahaha, nice throw Hayashi!" Umi chucked the ball back to his friend, and watched it sail through the air, across the hallway.

Hayashi Kaoru jogged backwards; putting his hands up in anticipation to catch the ball, "I got it!" he called, reaching up to catch it as it hurtled towards him. But as he motioned to catch the ball, it flew right threw his hands and over his head, hitting a hard object behind him.

"OW!" He heard someone behind him yell.

"Ooh, sorry …"Kaoru spun around "oh, its just you!" he said realising who it was.

"Could you please stop moping around on the floor and just hand back the ball" called Umi, catching up and stopping beside him.

"YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A BALL! ARENT YOU GOING TO APOPLGISE?!"

Umi glared down at the form clutching its head on the ground, glaring back at him with black eyes "No, why would I? We did nothing wrong."

"You hit me in the _head_! With a _ball_! I THINK THAT ACCOUNTS FOR AN APOLOGY!"

Looking bored Umi steeped forward as he motioned for the ball. "Look, we just want the ball ok? So just hand it over."

The girls face twisted in rage as she through the ball at his face, and felt more annoyed as he caught it." YOU EGOTISTIC, CONCIETED AROGANT SON OF A –"

"Miss Kaburagi, that is quite enough!"

The girl looked back at the teacher walking up to her.

"But Sensei Matsumoto! He hit me in the head with a ball, and then he refused to-"

"All the same Miss Kaburagi, that does not give you a reason to use inappropriate language. Please apologize to Mr. Kajiwara and Mr. Hayashi."

She looked at him "What?! But- _he_ – "

"We're waiting" Umi was smirking at her. The tables had turned, and she had no way out of it unless she was willing to do about a weeks worth of after school detention. Sensei Matsumoto was notorious for his harsh punishments.

"I'm sorry … " she mumbled, anger burning inside of her

"I'll be the better person in this situation and accept your apology. Even if how half heartily it is given." Umi gloated at her in triumph.

Rage flaring inside of her, she couldn't take it anymore; she had to let it all out " OH YEAH? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM SORRY! SORRY YOU'RE A HEARTLESS SELF ABSORBED NARCISSIST WITH NO COMPASSION! SORRY FOR YOUR MOTHER WHO MUST REGRET EVER HAVING YOU AS A SON! SORRY FOR –"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sensei Matsumoto was fuming, "YOU CAN NOW LOOK FORWARD TO WEEKS WORTH OF AFTERSCHOOL DETENTION YOUNG LADY! NOW GET TO CLASS!"

Kaburagi Naka could feel her face burn with humiliation, as she watched him stalk away. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see everyone looking at her. She was always the one getting into trouble; it was never them, the so called 'popular kids'. Even when she was doing nothing wrong, it always worked to their advantage. She could swear the teachers had it out for her!

Turning around she realised Umi and Kaoru were laughing at her. Without another thought, she pushed Umi. "And what the hell is so funny?!"

Umi stopped laughing "Oi! Don't you dare touch me!" He glared at her

"I said, what the hell is so funny?!" Naka was ready for a fight. She knew, as being that she was a girl, she was not physically strong enough to match two teenage boys. But she didn't care, she wanted revenge, and she would get it.

"I'm just laughing" Umi smirked at her

"C'mon dude, lets go." Kaoru put his hand on Umi's shoulder as he started to turn. "She's not worth it."

Umi glared at Naka. "Your right" He smirked again, as he turned to leave, glaring at her once more.

Naka flinched. She hated them both, more than anything. And even though she was used to their comments, they still hurt.

It was like this since she started high school. On her first day of school, she was shunned because of her face. It was a genetic condition, and everyone in her family had it. Every time she got nervous, her face would twist and contort, some people even thought she looked like a criminal.

At first, everyone was afraid of her; they used to pretend that she was invisible, like Kaburagi Naka never existed. It used to be tolerable, that is, until Kajiwara Umi transferred to this school. The day he came, her life in high school became living hell.

It was because of him everyone started mocking her. Playing pranks and bulling her.

She would rather be left alone than have to go through all this everyday, but what could she do?

Countless times, she begged her parents if they could let her get transferred, but coming from a family of low income, that was impossible. Moon High school was best high school in all of Tokyo, Naka was only accepted into the school because of the scholarship she worked hard for, and now, she wasn't going to let some bullies get into her way.

It was only because of these scholarships she was in school at all, and if she wanted to achieve her dream, she needed to work hard.

All her life Naka had dreamed of being a businesswoman, having her own business and running it. Then it would be her bossing people around, and no one would be able to look down on her. Not even Kajiwara Umi.

=.=

"Did you see the look on her face! Hahaha …"

Umi was ecstatic. He never expected Kaburagi to talk back, but when she did, it was more than he could of asked for.

"Hahaha yeah! And the way she reacted when Matsumoto told her to apologize, to US? Haha!" Hayashi bent his head back and roared with laughter

"Yeah well that bitch had it coming!" Umi looked at the girl sitting next to him. She was beautiful to look at, but Umi hated girls that swore. It just went against that instinct that girls were supposed to be loving and caring, not bitches and whores.

She fluttered her eyelashes as she looked up at him. "I mean did she really expect you to apologize? You? She has no sense of where she stands at all."

Hayashi had told everyone in the group about their encounter with Kaburagi. Although Umi hated Kaburagi, he really didn't want everyone to know. It just meant he had to spend another five minutes thinking about her as they discussed what happened.

Hayashi laughed "Heh, that girl-"

"Is not even worth talking about" Umi finished. Flashing an irritated look at Hayashi before returning his gaze to the girl beside him. He had his arm snaked around her tiny waist, and she blushed as he pulled her closer, placing his other hand under her thigh as she snuggled closer to him.

They were in Umi's apartment. His parents had let him rent out his own apartment. It was closer to school, and they thought it would be a good life lesson, learning to live by himself. They were all gathered in his lounge with the music blazing, as they sat drinking vodka on his leather couches.

"Alright guys, I'm tired, so get out" Umi threw his now empty bottle in the near by bin, satisfied as it went in.

He watched as all his friends got up moaning, calling out farewells to him as they trudged out the door. The door slammed shut, and Umi looked at the girl still wrapped in his arms beside him. He could see the hope in her eyes, as she smiled cutely up at him.

"Mai, you got to go too." He said, unwrapping his arm from her waist.

"Oh, c'mon Umi! We have the place all to ourselves.." She turned to crawl onto him, but he stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.

"It's also a school night. Honestly Mai, I'm feeling a little sick."

"Yeah whatever" she said, sitting back down on the couch. "you sound like my parents"

He looked at her, and snaked his arms round her waist again, "But you can come back tomorrow" he breathed in her ear.

She shuddered, and turned to meet his lips, but he shoved her off the couch before she could. "But you gotta go _now_." He said gruffly, looking down at her with a smirk.

Scowling, she picked up her shoes and slipped them on. Grabbing her jacket, she called to him as she walked out the door. " You'll regret that!"

He laughed, as she slammed the door. He knew how she took revenge, and for guys it wasn't exactly what he would call revenge. Mai was a whore, the biggest slut in school and he knew it.

Usually he wouldn't lower himself to such dirt, but today he just felt like the fun. Or he thought he did, until his head started spinning.

"Must've drank too much" He muttered to himself, though he knew this wasn't true. He had only had one bottle, and usually it took about seven or eight to get him drunk.

Deciding to get some fresh air, he grabbed his coat and keys, and walked out the door.

He descended the apartment stairs, preferring to get more exercise than taking the elevator. The cool night air blew at his face as he walked out onto the street, Looking up he could see the clouds above him. One thing he disliked about the city was that all the lights blocked out the stars.

With a start, Umi walked along the street till he reached the public park. Following the pathway, he walked into the middle of the park, where a stream of water passed through, cutting the park in half. Over the stream to the other side was a bridge. He walked to the middle of the bridge and looked over the side.

He could see his reflection in the water, his hazel eyes staring right back into his own. His light blond hair waved in the breeze, contrasting with his dark clothes.

He was wearing a black coat over a Metallica T-shirt. His black skinny jeans were slightly baggy, with the hem folded up at the ankles, His white air forces stuck out in his reflection, as he stuck them out through the bars over the water.

Seeing the water ripple, his attention snapped to a light in his refection on the water. Looking up, he saw the clouds had parted.

A gap in the shape of a circle had formed in the clouds, and through it he could see the moons and the stars. Stupefied, Umi looked up at them.

He had never seen stars in the city before; the city lights had always blocked them out. He didn't even know it was possible to see them in the public park, but here he was looking at them.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew sending leaves flying everywhere. Like a tornado, the wind blew around Umi, picking up dust and more leaves as it went.

Umi looked on at the moon, in awe at the magical appearance it had. It was a full moon, and looked like a pearl in the sky surrounded by diamonds as it beamed down on him.

Umi's awe turned to horror as it suddenly started growing bigger, like it was coming down closer to earth. An eerie sound like a wolf howling filled the air and Umi's heart beat rapidly.

He was frozen on the spot. He couldn't move, all he could see was the moon getting bigger and bigger, speeding towards him. The leaves, dust and rubbish were blowing in the wind around him, tugging at his clothes. His body felt heavy; like gravity had suddenly become stronger. His vision was becoming blurrier with each passing moment, he could see a prickling darkness creep up around the corners of his eyes. His mind was numb; he couldn't stop his head from spinning round and round and round …

-.-

Umi was on the ground. He couldn't remember falling, but he could feel his hands and knees stinging from the impact. He looked back into the sky, but the clouds had parted over, no longer could he see the moon or the stars.

Nothing made any sense; he couldn't make out what had just happened. Feeling nauseated, Umi pulled himself to the nearest bin at the end of the bridge. After emptying himself, he staggered along the path towards the entrance of the park.

He was in disbelief and highly freaked out. His head throbbed, from a newly formed headache.

_What just happened?_ He couldn't think clearly, the only thing he knew was that if he told some one what had just happened, they would think he was crazy.

_I've got to get home _Breaking out into a run, Umi raced as fast as he could up the street to his apartment building. Pushing open the front door he ran up the stairs. _Next time I'll take the elevator _he thought

Upon reaching his floor, he searched his pockets for his keys. Fumbling with them, he slotted them in the keyhole before falling through the front door as it opened.

The light was off, but Umi knew the apartment like the back of his hand, and he needed the bathroom immediately. He stumbled around in the darkness, down the hallway before finally turning left into the bathroom. Feeling for the toilet bowl, he emptied his stomach again.

When he finished, he switched on the light, the bitter taste remaining in his mouth. Reaching for the basin, he turned on the tap, and rinsed his mouth out with water.

The cool liquid felt comforting to his hot skin, sweat running down his face from running so much. He cupped the running water in his hand and splashed his face, wetting his hair in the process.

Turning off the tap, he leant over the basin and looked up into the mirror above.

He froze.

Where there should have been his reflection, was instead replaced by a girl

He screamed, but all he could hear was a girl's scream in his ears.

_What's happening to me?_ Umi stared at the image, but thinking better of it, he bent down to the basin again, and turning on the tap, scrubbed at his eyes with the water.

I must be seeing things …this .. this is impossible! First the moon and now this? What's going on? Umi looked up again. The girl was still there, looking as wide eyed and stunned as he felt.

Umi reached out to touch the girl, watching her as she reached out to touch him as well. Where their fingers should have met, his fingers came in contact with the glass mirror.

Now that he thought about it, the girl did kind of look like him. She had the same hazel eyes and light blond hair as him. It was the same length, its just his face was softer, and less masculine.

Looking at his stretched out arm, he pulled it back and looked it over. The hard muscles he had worked so hard to get were gone, replaced by soft, curving female arms.

This is not happening He thought, running his hands over his arms, moving up to his shoulders and across his chest.

"WHOA!" Umi jumped. He had BREASTS! _Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god_ he thought.

Umi backed up from the mirror; he squinted at himself, then stood back and looked down.

Impossible! I can't have breasts! I'm a bloody dude! Looking back into the mirror, he felt like his whole world was falling apart.

"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" he screamed, as his whole world blacked out again.

^.^

Hey! Hope you guys liked it, my first story! So please, I'll appreciate as much constructive criticism I can get! XD I'm not good at writing at all, but I want to get better! So please review if you liked it! And if u didn't PLEASE STILL REVIEW! Constructive criticism people! :]

c ya! Jinjah xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys … so .. after a two year period in which I struggled to finish high school and finally started uni, as I was sorting out my files I came across this, unfinished, and un-edited, beginnings of the second chapter of my story that, I sincerely apologise for, I forgot about. T_T I AM SOOO SORRY! I do have a reasonable excuse though! I had two close members of my family pass away from cancer, which not only has affected me in writing stories, but in school and uni too. However, im still sorry for not updating sooner!

So, if you actually liked what I did and are as dedicated enough to still follow me, this is just a taster I guess of what's going to happen in chapter two. Yes, I still have to complete it. Luckily two years ago I wrote out the plot to this story so I wouldn't forget, otherwise, I would have to start again -_- and I seriously don't want you guys to hate me even more than you would so far. So .. happy reading, and I swear! The next chapter will not be uploaded sometime in 2013! I will try to be as swift as possible to bring you the end of this chapter and the ones following Thank you and please review! :D

+.+

By the time Umi came to, daylight was streaming through the opaque window above the toilet seat. He could hear birds chirping outside, the faint sound of a lawn mower in the distance.

_Urghh.. _

Eyes fluttering open, he tried to lift himself up off the cold hard tiles of the bathroom floor, utterly failing as he felt a searing jolt of pain across the back of his head, sending him cashing back to the floor, smacking his head hard in the process. "ARHH"

Tears came to his eyes, as he waited miserably for the pain to ease off

His head thumping, he once more attempted to lift him self up, his stiff arms reaching into the air as he pulled himself up.

_Oh God… what happened to me?_

Flashes of the night before ran through his head, and despite the pain, he jumped up, reaching for the basin. Umi stared.

"That's .." _me? _

He had been hoping in those short seconds that in had been all a dream, but there, staring him back in the mirror, was a girl. He was officially a female.

Countless different thoughts ran through his mind, causing his thumping headache to become more intense. He leaned over the basin, resting his forehead on the mirror, the cool touch easing the pain as he continued to look at his reflection.

_How could this happen? This is impossible! This isn't happening to me! Have I become mental? Maybe I'm imagining things.._

Umi leant back, once more attempting to feel at his chest. Where his rock hard chest used to be, it was now replaced with the one of the two things men never had. Still in disbelief, he reached down to unzip his fly, only to come across the second of those two things.

""

More tears formed in his eyes, this time with the grief for the loss of his well … manliness XD. Holding his hands over his eyes, he yelled his heart out, sobbing in the process.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOO! WHY ME, WHY ME? WHYYYY"

Stumbling out of the bathroom, he headed for his room, finally crashing with a heap on to the bed. Letting the soft touch of the quilts and the pillow allow him to sink into a deep sleep, tears continued down his face.

_Why me?_

"Because, nobody likes you."

Tears spilling over her cheeks, she fought to keep them back, her only last sense of dignity on the line. The girl before her laughed

"ohh, look. She's crying"

She looked at her friends, putting on her best sad pout before laughing once more as they joined in.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Naka screamed at Mai, her whole body shaking as she tried to once again, to appear strong.

Mai towered over her.

"Its not what you did to me. Its what you did to Umi."

Naka glared up at her "I didn't do ANYTHING to that BASTARD!" she spat at Mai's feet, her spit landing exactly between her open heeled toes.

"BITCH!"

Mai grabbed Naka's hair, punching her in the eye. Her friends crowded around, helping her by kicking at Naka's writhing body. Naka screamed in pain.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE! YOU UGLY BITCH!" Mai spat in her face, giving her one last glance before turning to her friends.

"Lets go before anyone sees us."

Naka stared at the contents of her bag on the concrete. Hearing them leave, she slowly started gathering up the broken pens and pencils, ripped texts books, and her smashed expensive new calculator.

_That was a gift … from dad ... We can't even afford it and yet..._

More tears spilled over, as she fought to hold them back. Her body shaking, she pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them to roll her self up into a ball.

She could hold it in no longer. All the bottled up shame, embarrassment and pain came out in one go, as she rocked back and forth. Sobbing in big gasps, she un-wrapped herself, and looked up to where they had left. Pushing herself up, she grabbed her bag, limping slowly out of the dark alleyway.

Fucking Umi! I hate him! I hope he dies in the most painful and grotesque way possible! Maybe his hair might all fall out and he dies from some sort of bad cold from not having any hair to keep him warm. Or maybe he might die from drinking too much and he gets like a pot belly that he cant get rid of so he commits suicide … Or maybe his balls will drop off! That would DEFINTLY kill him.

A smile tugged at her lips. She had slightly cheered herself up by cursing at Umi, but she knew that it was all impossible. Umi lived the most perfect life in the whole school. For one, all the girls loved him. He was the most delicious piece of eye-candy in the whole school, and although Naka hated to admit it, when he first attended Moon High, even she couldn't resist his superior looks. Although these days she prefers to barf at the thought of his symmetrical face, she had originally considered him as one of her first high school crushes. The mere thought griped at her heart, tearing at her pride.

Yep .. so .. that's it at the moment .. but don't fret! Im writing the rest of it even as you read … in-between classes and before I go to sleep and so forth ;) Just for yeeww~ Love you guys!

~gingerB


End file.
